Gravity Falls Mysteries
by Ghost tech
Summary: Gravity Falls a place of Mysteries but when dipper and Mable meet the new kids they might be able to help them solve each Mysteries (not good with summary's just read)
1. The team

Team

Lender Name: Dipper pines

Race: human

Age: 12

Gender: male

Facts:

Has book 3

Likes Wendy

Has a twin sister Mable pines

Name: Mable pines

Race: human

Age: 12

Gender: female

Facts: likes to knit sweaters

Looks on the bright side of things

Has a twin brother Dipper pines

Name: Kyo

Race: kitsune (half fox half human)

Age: 12, 0000 (looks about 12)

Gender: male

Facts: Books 3 familiar

Jokes around a lot

Uses fire magic

Kind of a thief

Name: Kate oak

Race: which

Age: 12

Gander: female

Facts: use's magic

Always wants to go on an adventure

Name: Alice gold

Race: human

Age: 12

Gender: female

Facts: shy

Love the forest and animals

Has a two tail bunny fox name cross (about the size of a hand)

Has a twin bother sage

Name: cross

Race: two tail bunny fox

Coat: orange (the tip of the tail and ear's are white)

Age: ?

Gender: ?

Facts: sally's pet

Loves strawberries

very adorable

Name: nick

Race: dark angel

Age: 12

Gander: male

Facts: loves any kind a technology

Has a little bit of magic

Name: jade

Race: vampire

Age: 12

Gender: female

Name: sage gold

Race: human

Age: 12

Gender: male

Has a twin sister Alice

DJ

Race: part cat

Age: 12

Gander: female

Love's to joke around

Name: Phill

Race: nightmare demon

Age:?

Gender:male

Is a part of bill


	2. Chapter 1 First Comes a fox

Chapter 1: First comes a fox (beta)

*? Pov

He's here I know that but where? I have been walking around looking for the one who holds book 3 why well

Long ago It's been said when book 3 is found I will be he's or her familiar it's sucks but no argues with a prophecy so here I am in gravity falls.

*sigh* Lets see I haven't check the mystery shack yet

(A walk later)

Well turns out the "mystery shack" is just a house with the sigh over it and the S fell off now it just says "mystery hack" wait….

I spy with my little eyes a giant red gnome and two kids who have BOOK 3! Alright I time to fight.

*no one's pov

"And this is for messing with my bother"

"On three"

"One"

"Two"

"Three"

Dipper and Mable both shot Jeff out the leaf blower and at the giant red gnome making them scatter and fleeing into the forest

"Aw man I wanted to beat that thing up" a voice came from behind dipper and Mable. They turn to see a boy about their age who wore a white jacket with black jeans he had his hood on which covered his face but that's not what got dippers attention it was the fact that he had a tail! A red tail with a white tip

"You" he pointed at dipper "you have book 3 rights"

"Y-yeah" how does he know about book 3 dipper though

He pulled down his hood revealing his face he had red crimson hair with matching red eyes but that's not what got their attention he also had red fox ears

"w-what are you" dipper ask

"Page 36 in the book" He said in a cherry voice, dipper quickly opens the book and began reading

"kitsune"

Book 3: Kitsune half human half fox like the fox they have a sly a tricky nature some kitsune have the ability to do magic

Weakens: physical body weak

Strengths: able to trick people with or without magic

"Well time to get introduction out the way my name is kyo"

"Uhhhhhhhhh"

"What don't trust me? And after I came all this way to become your contractor"

"Contractor?"

"Yes!"

"What's that?"

"Something you have to do"

"Why?"

"says so in the prophecy"

"Prophecy?"

"Look just do me a favor, do it"

Dipper thought for monument thinking what to do there was a chance it could be a trick then again he said something about a prophecy but that could be a lie so what chances are he could be the evil or something like that but something about him he trust

"Alright let's do this"

"Alright now were talking"

Kyo grab the a stick off the ground and stared drawing a pentacle it was just enough to hold dipper and kyo "step in it" dipper did what was told "now hold out your hand" he did, kyo step in the pentacle, he hold out both he's hands, he stated to say something but dipper could only make it out as whispers with his final words the pentacle glowed a red eerier color when it stop the pentacle both had the pentacle symbol on their right hand

"There that marks are contract"

"So that's it?" dipper question him

"Yup oh before I forget I need you to do me a favor"

"What?"

"Tell your sister to stop looking at me like that" he pointed at Mabel who has big round eyes with hearts in the middle

Dipper just sign he knew it was going to be a long summer

GhostTech: that's done

? :yup

GhostTech: wait were you come from

?:backdoor

Kyo: hey what is ja-

GhostTech: DON'T SAY HER NAME

Kyo: why not

GhostTech: not until the next chapter


	3. Chapter 2 Goblewanker, vampire, cats and

Disclaimer: I own noting but my oc's

Chapter 2 Goblewanker, vampire, cats and a witch part 1

* * *

It was a normal day in the mystery shack dipper and Mabel had their syrup race while Kyo was trying to get some sleep he used a little bit of magic to hide his tail and fox ears

Dipper picks up the magazine that was lying beside him, he flip through it until he stops at a page

"Hey Mabel look"

"*gasp* a human size hamster ball I'm human size" she pointed at the page that had a hamster ball

"Not that, that" he pointed to a page that said monster hunt

Monster hunt: prize 1000$ whoever sends in the most realist picture of a monster wins

"We see weirder stuff everyday did we get anyone pictures of the gnomes"

"Nope just memories and this beard hair"

"EW why would you keep that"

"I don't know"

Dipper just kept reading the magazine just then Stan came into the room wearing he's boxers and a white shirt

"Good morning knuckle heads you know what day is it" he had a smile on his face

"Umm happy anniversary" dipper replayed

"A day" was Mabel's answers

"Your birthday?" ken answers

"No its family fun day genius" he open the fridge and pulled out milk "were cutting off work so we can have those family type bonding deals

"Is this going to be like are last family bond day"

(Flashback)

Stan was making Dipper, Mabel and Kyo make fake dollar bills until the police showed up

(End Flashback)

"The jail cell was so cold" Mabel shivered

"See dipper you should have let me use fire to heat us up" kyo said

"No you wanted to burn the place down!"

"Same ting" kyo muttered

"Look kids I haven't been the best care taker but I swear today were going to have real family fun now who wants' to put on some blindfolds and get in my car!"

"Yeah" the shouted in unison

"Wait" dipper said

(Gravity falls intro watch?v=O9kfb1fhS40)

As Stan drove dipper was beginning to become nervous "blindfolds never lead to anything good"

"I feel like all my other sense are higher I can see with my fingers"

"Why I'm I going I'm not part of the family" ken muttered

"Grunkel Stan are you wearing a blindfold" dipper ask

"No but with all this stuff I might as well be what is that a woodpecker"

(After a car ride)

"Alright open them up" they took off the blindfolds off and took in their surroundings they were at a lake "ta da it's fishing season"

"Fishing?" Mabel question

"What are you playing at old man" dipper said

"Your goanna love it, the whole town is out here" they look towards the lake the saw lazy Suzy in a boat with a frying pan trying to chance fish with it and manly dame punching a fish in other boat

"Grunkel Stan why do you want to bond with us all of sudden" dipper ask

"Come this will be great I never had fishing buddies before the guys form the lounge won't go with me they 'don't like or trust me'" Stan answered

"I think he really wants' to fish with us" Mabel said

"I know what will cheer you sad sacks up POW!" He put two fishing hats on dipper and Mabel with their names on it

"Where's mine" ask kyo

"Hey I letting you stay in the mystery shack don't push it"

"Fine" kyo muttered while Stan turns towards the dipper and Mabel

"It's just going to be us on a boat for ten hours"

"Ten hours!?" dipper ask shock

"I brought the joke book" Stan pulled out a book labed 1001 was to yuk'em up

"no nooooo" dipper felt a rush a fear

"There has to be a way out of this"

"I SEE IT I SEEN IT AGAIN" an old man with a long beard and a brown hat better known as old man McGucket

"The gravity falls Goblewanker come quick before it swims away" he said as he stared doing a jig as he stared kyo took this time to get away

"Dipper I'll be right back" he said to dipper who was interested in what the old man was saying and disappeared in the woods

(Kyo's pov)

"I know you're here" I said out loud, I heard some rustle behind me as a single black feather landed in front of me

"I see your having fun" I heard a voice say

I smirked "yea nice to see you by the way nick" I turned around I saw a boy around dipper's age with black emo hair that covered his left eye he wore a blue vest with black shirt and jeans he had grey and black Nikes and he's wings were black as the night it self

He smiled "nice to see you too"

"So what are you doing here?"

"What I can't give a friend a visit?" kyo just stared at him

"Fine the tree house well…. it burned down"

"What Happen?"

"I was working on some magic"

"Well that explains a lot"

"Shut up I need a place to stay"

"You can go where I'm staying"

"That's with your contractor right?"

"Don't worry he won't mind"

"Alright I-"he stop mid sentence he felt it to were being watch

"You felt that" he asks me

"Yeah WHO'S THERE" my voice boomed though the forest but noting

"Let's go they should be gone by now"

"Alright"

(? Pov*)

They almost saw me I have to be more careful maybe if I transform it'll help

(no one's pov*)

Kyo and nick went back kyo used a little bit of magic to hide nick's wings as they got back to the other's who were standing on the dock they notice soos a great friend of the twins was there with a boat of he's own it was made of steal and it was 3 times bigger then Stan's wooden boat

"hey guys what's going on" kyo ask

"were going on a monster hunt" Mabel cheered

"Ok look you can go on some epic monster hunt with soos or go fishing with your great uncle Stan" Stan offered but before he could say anything else they were on soos's boat and already gone "TRAITORS" Stan yelled after them

(on soos's boat)

While dipper was explain camera trouble Kyo felt the same senses he felt in the wood's just stronger

"Oh kyo who's that by the way" dipper pointed at nick

"That's nick he's a friend mind if he stays with us?"

"you'll have to ask Stan on that" dipper answered "alright here are your cameras" he gave all of us four cameras each while he kept most of the cameras two in his socks three in his jacket and one under his hat and 4 in a bag

"Where are we going away?" Kyo ask

"Were looking for goblewanker"

"Where exactly" nick ask

"Scuttlebutt Island" Dipper answers

"Alright dude let's go"

"Were going to win the monster contest" dipper shouted

"Were going to find that goblewanker" Mabel's turn to shout

"Any of you dudes have sunscreen?"Soos ask

"Were going to get sunscreen"

(After getting sunscreen and soos and Mabel losing 4 cameras)

"Okay Mabel you'll be lookout soos can work the steering wheel kyo you and nick will have the map and I'll be captain"

"What why do you get to be captain what about me?" Mabel responded

"Not sure if that's a good idea"

"What about co-captain?"

"There no such ting"

"Uggg whoops" she threw a camera over board

"Ahhh fine you can be co-captain"

"Can I be associate co-captain" soos ask

"As co-captain I allowed that" Mabel said

"Well as first captain I say we lure the monster out with this" he pointed to fish food

"Permission to taste some" soos ask

"Permission granted"

"Permission co granted"

He tasted some and soon regretted it he tried to get the taste off his tongue while the others just laughed "ug dudes I didn't know what I expected it to taste like"

(Some time later)

"Alright were far enough you can take off the spell now" nick said

"Alright alright no need to be pushy" kyo took off the illusion spell showing nicks wings and kyo's tail and ears

"Whoa he's an angel" Mabel said in excitement

"Actually he's a dark angel" kyo corrected her

"Dark angel" dipper looks through the book 3

- (Book 3) -

Dark angels are people who are giving a second chance at life this is rare so there's not that many in gravity falls

Powers: shadows, magic,

Weakness: even though they have powers there body is still human

* * *

"Huh well that interesting" dipper said

"Yeah" came a voice it sounded female they turn to see a black cat staring at them with its light blue eyes

"Did they cat just talk?" dipper question

"Yeah" kyo said slowly

"missed me" the cat said before it started to glow a bright light, after the light calmed down a girl was standing right were the cat was she had a black sweater on with peach color skirt with saddles but she had cat ears and a tail with a white tip

"CJ!" nick and kyo yelled in union

"Yup I'm back" she said with a cute smile

* * *

AN

GhostTech: well here it is

Kyo: took you long enough

CJ:yes I'm finally in the story

?: what about us?

GhostTech: next chapter


End file.
